weriaeaeirangaermfandomcom-20200214-history
Finderup Uncharted2
=Summary= CHAPTER 18: HEART OF ICE "What would a man become?" - Nathan Drake The Heart of Ice is a symmetrical temple holding a clue that leads Drake closer to discovering the Cintamani Stone. Drake and Tenzin will traverse the temple together, with Drake taking the left side while Tenzin heads right. =Walkthrough= Main Temple, Part 1 Once inside, turn left and step on the square switch. Head up the steps and grab the lever above to reveal a set of statues. Scale the statues quickly, as they are booby-trapped to retract into the cliff. Once at the top, shimmy to the right and swing your way to the landing below. Follow the path and take the steps down, where you’ll find a lever. Yank that bad boy and watch as three massive rotating cylinders drop from the ceiling on Tenzin’s side of the temple. He will then pull a switch lowering the three identical cylinders on your side. Head back up the steps and turn around to where you can reach the cylinders. Jump on the first one and traverse around while avoiding the large wooden planks. If you stay idle and run into one of the planks, you’re fish food, so be careful. You can find Treasure #61 at the top of the third cylinder, but you’ll have to time your climbing just right to nab it while avoiding the wooden planks. Got it? Good. Head down and jump to the landing below. Machine Room Jump to the wooden beam in front of you, then turn right and jump to the stone wall. Make your way across another wooden beam to the first rotating gear. Climb it, traverse to the other side and drop down. Next, turn around and swing from the beam in front of you onto the vertical gear, hitching a ride to the opposite side of the machine room. Here you will encounter what can only be described as the giant wheel of death. Leap through it, timing your jump well so you don’t get pummeled. Grab the gear in front of you and let it carry you to the other side, where you will then leap to another wooden beam. Drop down and then swing to the next horizontal gear from which you must jump to the rope hanging in the center of the room. This is where you find Treasure #62. Swing to the eroded dividing wall to your right, where you’ll see the glimmering treasure. To retrieve it you must wait for the on-screen prompt and nab it while still clinging to the rope. Once you’ve got it, swing to the snowy stone platform just to the left of where the treasure was. The platform will crumble, dropping you to sturdier ground. Turn around and drop to hang on the first horizontal gear, which will carry you to Treasure #63 located beneath the stone overhang at the rear of the cog. After grabbing it, climb back up and jump to the vertical gear in front of you, which will carry you up a few feet before you must reach for the ledge to your left. Now jump on the same gear and ride it to the top of the room and back into the main temple. Main Temple, Part 2 Pull the lever in front of you. A bridge will lower on Tenzin’s side of the temple, and he’ll then pull an identical switch, lowering a bridge on your side. Unfortunately, Drake’s luck sucks and the bridge crumbles. Instead, climb down the ladder at your feet, which will lead you to a chain hanging against the wall. Use the chain to swing for the wooden beam, then drop down so you can cross the chasm. Traverse yet another gear and then swing from the gold beam on your right to the pillar of sliding weights. Let the weights carry you about two-thirds the way up the pillar, where you then jump left to the stone landing. Next, jump to the rope and swing to the rock face. Shimmy down the wall and grab the giant turning gear, which will carry you to safety. Jump the gap to the other side of the gear and allow it to carry you all the way to the top, leading you to Treasure #64. To reach this tough-to-find treasure, you must first jump onto the wooden ceiling rafters. Leap across them one by one to the opposite end of the room, where you’ll find your shiny new plunder. Grab it, head back to the giant gear and leap over to the adjacent horizontal gear. Use the beam in front of you to swing to the rock ledge, but before climbing around, look right and you’ll see Treasure #65 in the eye of a statue. Grab it and then head back to climb around the ledge and pull yourself up. Walk down the steps and press the switch, which triggers a set of pillars to rise from the water below. Jumping across the pillars is pretty easy, but you must be quick as the beams are timed to retract and drop you into the drink if you take too long. Once with Tenzin, you’ll trigger yet another set of larger pillars to rise. Jump across to reach the end of the temple, but before following Tenzin down the steps, look up to the statue that towers above. You should see the shimmer of Treasure #66. Shoot it down, pick it up, and head down the steps to the final chamber. Final Chamber Upon entering the chamber, you’ll be greeted by a cutscene that ends with the sounds of some unsavory beasts waiting to feast on your corpse. When you regain control of Drake, head up the steps, grab a gun, and pull the lever at the top. This will trigger an elevator to drop from the ceiling. Unfortunately, it also tipped off the aforementioned unsavory beasts. All you need to do here is avoid the huge boulders they throw your way until the elevator is fully lowered. Once it’s down, jump onto its platform. It appears you’re home free until one of the Yetis attempts to join you. Shoot him in the face until he drops. Now you’re home free, after a cut scene of course. =Story Developments= At the end of the level, Drake and Tenzin discover that Schafer sent them to find a group of dead bodies, all of which appear to have all died from gunshot wounds to the head. After finding some more mysterious resin and a book inscribed with the word “Abnenerbe,” Drake figures that the dead men were Nazi’s looking for the Cintamani stone. Not only that, but Schafer killed the men to prevent them from obtaining the stone. Once Drake and Tenzin exit the temple, they see that Schafer’s village is burning. Upon returning, Drake speaks to Elena who says that Lazarevic and his thugs set the town ablaze, and that Schafer is missing. =Treasures= Mandala Thogchag Dipa Oil Lamp Tibetan Flint Lighter Bronze Dorje Tibetan Ceremonial Axe Trigram Thogchag